


Queer Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bruises, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lie naked on your bed, a welcome breeze drifting through the room on this hot, sticky summer day. You can't even muster up the energy to stick a movie in, and there's no way in the nine hells that you're leaving your bedroom. Even if it wasn't as humid and sweltering as the heart of the Amazon rainforest, you've got no desire to take another ass-whooping from Brobot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> For the prompt "Bruises - Jake."

You lie naked on your bed, a welcome breeze drifting through the room on this hot, sticky summer day. You can't even muster up the energy to stick a movie in, and there's no way in the nine hells that you're leaving your bedroom. Even if it wasn't as humid and sweltering as the heart of the Amazon rainforest, you've got no desire to take another ass-whooping from Brobot.

After Dirk had adjusted the settings from the strange easy mode that Brobot had begun with, the robot had been downright vicious, pummeling you until you nearly blacked out. The cuts of this sword, thankfully few and shallow, still stung, but they were nothing compared with the blows whose marks blossomed into ugly rainbows below your skin.

You run your fingers along your upper arm, biting your lip at how tender the flesh is. The bruise is from nearly four days ago, and still aches horribly, a deep, throbbing pain that doesn't seem confined to your arm, but resonates deep inside of you. Tentatively, you apply a slight bit of pressure with your thumb, and warm pain radiates out from the spot.

You're acutely aware of all your other injuries - skinned knees, scrapes on your hands, cuts on your other arm, and most of all, the patchwork of other bruises on your thighs, belly, back, chest. It _hurts_ , and none of it's fresh enough to offer you adrenaline, but for some queer reason you still find a bit of pleasure in it. You press down a bit harder, enough to make you groan.

A strange yearning begins to well within you, below the sore motley on your stomach, and you notice with a start that your cock is thickening. Your first thought is that that's positively wacky, but your second thought is much more pragmatic - that regardless of how nonsensical it may be, you should run with it.


End file.
